


Hydrate Ren

by General Ginger (ShinigamiKnox)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, How many synonyms can a person use for 'wet'? Let's find out!, Hux has an omo kink, If quickies in a supply closet can be considered an established relationship, Kylo has an open mind, Kylo just wants to please his general, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Slight Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting in a public setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiKnox/pseuds/General%20Ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please take a glance at the tags and the note at the beginning to make sure you're in the right place.<br/><em>Between training, conferences with Snoke, all of the meetings Hux insisted Ren attend, and the odd quickies Hux would pull him into supply closets for, it was surprising it took this long for him to collapse from dehydration. </em><br/>Hux takes it upon himself to make sure his co-commander is well-hydrated after this mishap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, here's that standard apology promised on the last fic: I formally apologize for this work of fiction.  
> This fic does contain omorashi, as it has been tagged, a part of the watersports kink. This fic also contains sex, so if that's not what you're looking for, this has been your warning.  
> Also, this is the first omo kink fic I've uploaded anywhere. Definitely not new to the kink, but new to the writing it part. I think that's all; I hope you enjoy!

Between training, conferences with Snoke, all of the meetings Hux insisted Ren attend, and the odd quickies Hux would pull him into supply closets for, it was surprising it took this long for him to collapse from dehydration. Somehow, he had woken up in a bed in the medbay to Hux loudly voicing his concern. Kylo couldn’t really pay much attention to what he was saying over the screaming headache he had. He also refused to allow Kylo to leave until he ate something and drank an entire 20-ounce bottle of water.

Every hour, on the hour, Hux would appear at Kylo’s side with another bottle of water, insisting it be gone by the time Hux came back. He didn’t expect Hux to care so much about his health, but he supposed passing out had caused a slight inconvenience for Hux.

The scheduled attention did have its perks, or it did until the second day rolled around and after 40 ounces of liquid at breakfast alone (half of which was caf) and the continued 20 ounces every hour had caused nearly hourly ‘fresher trips. It didn’t reflect well on the staff to have a high ranking officer (because that was what Kylo was, in a way) leaving a meeting not only once, but twice, to use the refresher. Hux was pleased, though. Kylo thought he even saw a smile on his way out the second time.

Every couple of hours, he’d personally monitor Kylo’s vitals, making sure he was drinking and had eaten properly if need be. Hux didn’t even complain when Kylo broke off a heated make-out session because of the bodily need. It had gotten to the point where he would try holding it a little bit longer, only to have the need grow exponentially in that time. Sometimes, it was a close call with trying to outlast a meeting, especially a meeting with Snoke. 

But the relief was euphoric at these times. It was the close calls that made him audibly moan in relief, his knees weak, and a warmth burn low in his belly. Hux knew this, he had to have known this.

Hux had pulled him into their usual spot just before dinner, when his schedule had a lull. Normally, this wouldn’t be a problem, but the last couple bottles of liquid were pushing on his bladder and Hux was in the way with his back against the door. After a particularly sharp jab to his stomach region, he twisted them around and reached for the door with a mumbled “Excuse me.”

Hux had other ideas and quickly shoved a hand into Kylo’s leggings, an unforgiving grip on his cock as he stroked Ren. Between the pressure of his bladder and Hux’s brilliantly arousing motions, Kylo’s hand fell short of the switch to open the door.

“H-Hux,” Kylo stuttered unsure of whether he wanted Hux to stop or hurry up.

“If you leave now, I won’t be here when you get back,” Hux growled playfully. “So what’ll it be?”

“Please don’t make me choose.” Kylo’s hands clawed at the durasteel door while Hux’s fingertip swirled pre-cum around the head of his cock. “Please, Hux. I’ll be quick. Won’t even notice I’m gone.”

“I have better things I could be doing, Ren.”

“Like excessively pouring water down my throat?” Ren growled in return.

“It isn’t my fault you have the bladder the side of a child.”

“I don’t.”

“And yet here you are, turning down sex to use the ‘fresher.”

“It’s not my fault,” Ren argued. After a few silent moments of Hux stroking him with those light, perfect fingers of his, Ren gave in. “Hurry up, then.”

Ren discovered in that closet with Hux just how absolutely amazing it felt to be aroused with a full bladder. With his back against the door, a hand on Hux’s cock, and his other pressing a light pressure on his own perineum, he was sure he’d never been this stimulated. Truly extraordinary considering his partner and all Hux had pushed him to do sexually.

Ren could feel himself getting close and moved his hand from Hux’s cock to his shoulder to grip the coat between his fingers as if he were hanging on for dear life. Hux merely stepped closer and stroked their cocks together.

“F-Fuck,” Ren let his head fall back against the durasteel door, his entire body pressed up against the door in hopes his knees didn’t give out under the intense pleasure.

“Good boy,” Hux crooned softly against his neck.

Kylo didn’t wait for the euphoric high to fade before he tucked himself back into his shorts and attempted to make himself somewhat presentable. He barely had his mask back on before he was stumbling out the door, not caring if Hux had come or not. By the time he made it to the closest ‘fresher, he was already starting to lose control from the post-coital relaxation. The few drops in his boxers were nothing, however, to the torrent he finally was able to release. Had he not just climaxed, he would have had a difficult time resisting the urge to touch himself.

When Ren did cool down enough to exit the ‘fresher, Hux was waiting outside the door with yet another one of those damn clear bottles. With trembling hands, he took a quick sip so Hux would leave.


	2. Chapter 2

“Your vitals are looking good, Ren,” Hux said without looking up from the datapad screen in front of him.

“Good. Does that mean no more bottles? I think I can manage to stay hydrated myself.”

“No, this has been working. I think we’ll continue this system.”

“But Hux,” Ren whined. “I can’t even sleep through the night without getting up to piss.”

“I’ll stop an hour before dinner, how about that?”

“Fine,” Ren grumbled. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, there’s that meeting in a couple minutes and I can’t wait two more hours.” Ren pushed himself up and off the table.

Even still, towards the end of said meeting, Ren was shifting uncomfortably in his seat, trying not to count the seconds until it ended. Behind his mask, no one could see how his grimace, or how flushed the general’s curious gaze was making him. It embarrassed him to have such a human dilemma and after a week of this treatment from Hux, he couldn’t bring himself to leave another conference.

He crossed his legs slowly under the table and leaned back in his chair in attempts to ease the pressure on his abdomen. Watching Hux down half a glass of water only made it worse and that red haired bastard across the table seemed to know it.

“I believe that will be all for today,” Hux concluded while standing just a few moments later. “Unless there are questions?” he offered with a quick sweep of his arms. Few people mumbled but no one outwardly asked any questions. After a long pause, Hux dismissed everyone.

However, before Ren could get away without seeming rushed, Hux’s hands were rubbing his shoulders firmly and keeping him seated in the chair. “Everyone _except_ you,” Hux murmured loud enough to get through his mask.

“Hux, now isn’t the best time,” Ren tried getting up with a nervous chuckle. Hux pulled him back down with more force than Kylo thought he was capable of. Admittedly, it kind of turned him on.

It didn’t take long for the officers to file out of the conference room, leaving Hux and a squirming Ren alone. Hux was the one to reach for the clasps within Ren’s cowl to remove the helmet and reveal a rather flushed Kylo.

“Lock the panel,” Hux demanded, his breath hot on Ren’s ear. He quickly removed the cowl and pressed soft, slow kisses to Ren’s neck while his hands began undoing the belt around Ren’s middle.

“Really, Hux, now isn’t a good time. It’s been a couple hours and you had me drink a full bottle before and during.”

“I know.” Hux took Ren’s ear between his teeth causing Ren to shiver. Hux released him only to slide a hand into Ren’s dark, soft hair and move in front of Ren to straddle his lap. Kylo had no choice but to uncross his legs.

“C’mon, Hux, I can’t right now.” Despite his mouth saying the words, his hands ran up Hux’s thighs to caress his ass. Hux adjusted his positioning so he could push back against the hands on his backside. Unfortunately, that put him grinding against Ren’s lower abdomen, against his full bladder.

In the middle of a wet kiss, Ren shoved a hand between them to grip his cock through his leggings with an embarrassed whimper. With his other hand, he shoved Hux’s hips away from him. Hux redistributed his weight to balance himself again while his hands drifted down Ren’s torso to his abdomen. A subtle push was disguised as him using Ren to balance during another shift.

Ren felt the short burst and wetness through the thin fabric of his leggings. His feet tapped against the floor nervously while Ren tensed every part of his body he could.

“Truly sorry, Hux, but I can’t wait any longer,” Ren tried to push Hux up without removing his hand from his leggings.

“Of course you can’t. You can’t even control a Force you claim to be a master of, what makes you believe you could control simple bodily functions?” Hux pushed Ren’s shoulders back with a slight shift of his hips up against Ren’s stomach.

“You—Stop it. You want me to...?” Ren asked, confused.

“It was bound to happen eventually; with all these close calls you claim to have. Honestly, I’d be surprised if this was the first time.”

“It is!” Ren muttered defensively. He felt his face growing hot and knew his ears would be scarlet. “You are perverse, General.”

“Yet, I’m not the one about to piss themselves in a conference room.”

“No, you’re just getting off on it.” Ren brought his free hand up to grip Hux’s hip tightly.

“You could easily Force me off of you.” Hux had a slight smirk on his face, a smug look Ren was used to, a look that begged to be defied.

Ren pushed Hux up and back. He rested most of his weight against the table while Ren removed the hand from his leggings in favor of grasping Hux’s waist while his thigh was slotted between Ren’s legs. The jolt caused a slight twinge in Ren’s abdomen, but a few more drops wouldn’t make a difference at this point.

“I could,” Ren bit Hux’s neck, above his collar, “but what would be the fun in that?”

Hux pulled his gloves off. He brought his hand down between their bodies before Ren could stop him and groped the front of Ren’s leggings. With a full-blown smirk, Hux bit Ren’s bottom lip. “Does this happen often?”

“These meetings are too long sometimes,” Ren murmured ambiguously. He’d let Hux have his fantasies.

“Half an hour longer, you’d be sitting in a puddle.” Hux’s hand stroked Ren through his leggings until Ren pushed his hand away.

“Not even,” Ren whispered, his nose bumping up against Hux’s cheek, his lips so close but not touching. “Is this what you wanted?” Despite the way Hux was clawing at his back to pull Ren closer, he wanted a voiced confirmation. 

“Yes,” Hux murmured in an unusually breathless tone. He was shamelessly rutting against Ren, as if they were horny teenagers. Hux didn’t usually get this excited this quickly. Ren tested the waters, so to say, as he let a little go, just enough to make Hux’s leg wet. He found it rather difficult to stop; the relief and Hux’s reaction made it almost impossible.

“I can’t…I can’t hold it much longer,” Ren murmured. His face felt hot from embarrassment but the way Hux clung to him, how hard he was breathing, how he was just so shamelessly getting off on this made it somewhat manageable for Ren to say such things.

“Apologize,” Hux demanded in that same breathless voice. It almost had a begging quality to it.

“I—I’m sorry, Hux.” It wasn’t hard to comply, not with Hux so lost in this secret pleasure of his. “I’m sorry I couldn’t…”

“It’s okay,” Hux murmured absentmindedly. “It’s okay.” It was almost comforting.

Ren let his head drop onto Hux’s shoulder with a loud, relieved moan. Under his robes, he could _hear_ the heavy stream soaking his leggings, Hux’s uniform, and the floor between them. After being tense for so long, Ren welcomed the warm relief.

Hux panted softly with his cheek against Ren’s head. He couldn’t bring himself any closer to Ren if he had tried. Listening to Ren’s pleased noises had him on edge. The wetness quickly spreading over his leg and crotch paired with rutting against Ren’s thigh brought him tumbling down in an intense climax.

While Hux rode out his orgasm, Ren couldn’t have stopped if he had wanted, not until the stream finally stopped on its own. Kylo kissed Hux slowly, the mess between them quickly cooling and becoming uncomfortable.

Neither man was willing to talk after what had happened. Ren was afraid to even move, surely this hadn’t just happened. Shame was quick to run through both men’s mind, a black cloud covering the euphoric high they were coming down from.

“So,” Ren murmured first.

“That happened,” Hux murmured just as quiet.

“I suppose it did.”

“Could you, possibly, get off of me?”

Both men cringed at the wet sound of Kylo pulling himself away from Hux. His appearance was utterly debauched. Ren felt his cock stirring at the image of Hux’s slightly tented, soiled jodhpurs; the fabric wet with Ren’s urine and the drops of white semen that had soaked through his boxers and shiny fabric of his trousers. His hair was disheveled and his face flushed. His ears just about matched his hair. His body trembled slightly as he brought himself to stand up straight.

“So you enjoy this kind of play?”

“You truly have to ask after that?” Hux’s usual condescending tone somewhat settled Kylo’s frayed nerves. He felt exhausted and anxious, a feeling he wasn’t used to experiencing.

“It’s just hard to believe that _you_ have a watersports kink.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You were practically a virgin when I first got my hands on you.”

“I was _not_ a virgin, Lord Ren,” Hux spat between thin lips. “I merely hadn’t been…educated in certain areas.”

“Hux, you fucked two females and sucked off by a male.” Ren waited for Hux to stop spluttering excuses before continuing. “Which is fine, absolutely. It was fun _educating_ you. But you were the most vanilla person I have ever met. How in the galaxy did I not know about this? Is this a new thing?”

“No,” he grumbled quietly with his arms across his chest. “It’s not something I go around telling people.”

“No, you just plan elaborate schemes to get what you want.”

“Well, your collapse definitely gave me the means.”

“You could have had this a week ago. Or even before. All you had to do was ask.”

At this point, Hux was resigned to the fact his cheeks would remain an embarrassed red. It wasn’t as if he had been completely ashamed, no, life was too short to not indulge in certain things when given the opportunity. Talking about it, however, was uncomfortable.

“How exactly was I supposed to ask? ‘Here, Ren, drink this and don’t use the ‘fresher.’ No sane person would do it.”

“Have you met me? Hux, I am probably the most open-minded person when it comes to sexual acts. Even if I’m not exactly willing to do something, I’m willing to discuss compromises. You don’t need to resort to trickery to get what you want.” Ren took his soiled glove off to pull Hux’s chin up for another soft kiss.

“I suppose an apology is in order.”

“Don’t worry about it, General. Your lustful expressions were more than enough. Besides,” Ren pressed a heated kiss on Hux’s lips. “I plan on playing more after dinner, in private.” With feigned look of innocence, which wasn’t hard to pull off with his young-looking features, he added, “I’ll try to be good and hold it until then. Three hours is a long time, though.”

Hux leaned back against the table, his knees weak and his spent cock giving a twitch. “I should…should go clean up.” He made to make his hasty escape. “I’ll send a cleaning droid in momentarily,” he called over his shoulder just before the panel unlocked with his input and the doors opened.

Ren most certainly couldn’t wait to push these newly discovered buttons on his dear general.


	3. Chapter 3

Ren kept his word, as difficult as it was. Hux had given him two bottles between then and dinner, each delivered by one of his crew members. When dinnertime did _finally_ roll around, Kylo made his way to Hux’s quarters. While he waited for Hux, he changed into a more relaxed attire: black trousers (admittedly, he did look for a lighter colored pair but came up emptyhanded) and a standard issue grey t-shirt. Longingly, he glanced at the toilet before exiting and sitting at the desk in Hux’s room.

Lucky for Kylo, Hux didn’t seem to dawdle after his shift ended. He came into his room, immediately hung his overcoat up, then turned to Ren.

“Welcome, darling,” Kylo tried not to smirk. “I did say we’d meet for dinner.”

Hux bit his bottom lip. It was an anxious gesture, one Kylo wasn’t used to witnessing. He’d never known Hux to be anxious or coy.

“Shall we eat dinner? I may not even last that long.” Kylo crossed his legs for effect, his fingers tapping on his knee. He observed Hux’s reaction. He clearly wasn’t as open to this as Kylo was, which was surprised Kylo; it was _his_ kink after all. But he didn’t mind encouraging Hux, making him less ashamed.

It wasn’t long before they had trays of the nutrition mix that was standard aboard the ship. Kylo decided to use this time to talk about what Hux particularly enjoyed. Judging by the fact he was already at half-mast, it would be the ideal time. He would be just aroused enough to open up to Kylo, he hoped.

“So, is it the desperation that does it for you? Or is it having someone cover you in—“

“No, it’s…” Hux paused to think. “It’s mostly the loss of control, I suppose.”

“You suppose? Hm,” Kylo hummed. “What is it you’d like me to do, then?”

Hux shrugged, another gesture that had Ren thrown for a loop. The general never let his posture be relaxed enough to allow for shrugging.

Kylo laughed, a surprisingly gentle sound. “Oh, don’t make me laugh! It makes it worse,” Kylo groaned after his laughter stopped. “You don’t know?”

Hux’s face and ears returned to that scarlet color, much to Kylo’s amusement. He refused to look up, favoring the view of his tray in front of him. “Haven’t gotten farther than…” Hux’s voice dropped below the natural hum of the ship engines.

“What was that?” Kylo leaned forward as much as his full bladder allowed. “You’ll have to speak up.”

“I haven’t thought about it much!” Hux raised his voice. Kylo noticed the nervous tremor hidden under the forced confidence.

“That’s a lie.”

“I haven’t thought about it much regarding you or your proposition. It’s never been anything…real. I never thought _this_ ,” he gestured towards Kylo with one hand, “would ever happen.”

“Well, general, I am all yours. I can’t eat anymore.” Kylo pushed the tray away. His foot tapped against the desk as if that would quell his need at all. “It’s been a long three hours. The last hour has been especially excruciating.” Kylo gripped himself through the trousers while he rocked slightly forward and back. He almost smirked at the sight of Hux’s cock pushing against the zipper of his pants.

Hux twirled the utensil in his hand for a silent ten seconds before letting it drop and pushing the tray away. He brought his chair closer to Kylo’s and put a hand under his shirt on his bare abdomen. Kylo tensed out of fear Hux would push down. Instead, Hux ghosted his fingers over the taut skin, stroking Ren slowly and gently. Kylo wanted to relax under the touch; it felt so good.

Hux leaned closer to Ren’s ear, his breath hot on his cheek. “It’s a good thing you brought a change of clothes. You’ll end up soiling these ones.” Hux’s tone and warm air made Ren shiver.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so eager to make a mess,” Kylo grinned mischievously.

“I’ve grown used to you making messes. This is no different.”

“I suppose not. Don’t press so hard,” Kylo moaned and pushed Hux’s hand away. Any weight felt heavy on his abdomen. “I’m so full, Hux,” he whined, sounding oddly like the first time Hux had fucked him.

“Do not soil the chair,” Hux said sternly.

“Then where would you have me?”

“On the floor, where you belong.” Hux’s hand tugging on his hair shocked him enough to drip in his boxers. With a whimper, he fell to his knees when Hux pushed him down. Kylo moved to straddle Hux’s lap when he sat in front of him.

“How long do you think I’ll make it before you end up soaked?” Ren settled his weight on Hux’s thighs and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“You’re not soiling _another_ one of my uniforms.”

“My apologies, general. But you looked so good marked by me.”

“You didn’t mark me.” Hux pulled Kylo’s hips up against him. Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux’s shoulders, his grip tense like the rest of his body. He wouldn’t give in so easily. “I wonder how you’d fare with my cock in you.”

“I’d be too full, Hux,” Kylo whined.

“Do you think I could make you come before you wet yourself?”

Ren shook his head. “I don’t think so, no.” His erection was making it easier to stave off the need but another need for release was quickly rising. Even still, Ren could feel the occasional drop wet the inside of his boxers further, nothing to be concerned with just yet.

Ren kept one arm around Hux’s shoulders while he slid his other hand down to undo his trousers. Slipping a couple fingers along the erection pushing against the confines of his boxers, Hux pulled Kylo closer.

“You’re just as wet as I am,” Kylo chuckled. “So, very wet. And warm.” Kylo shifted so he could comfortably kiss Hux. He felt his partner’s pelvis push up against him as he tasted his tongue. “Is that what made you come earlier? Being so _wet_ and utterly filthy?”

Hux pulled Kylo down against him to meet his thrust. The jolt made Kylo gasp and go stumbling off to the side, off of Hux’s lap. With a groan, he shoved a hand against his crotch, hoping to stop the spurt before his pants were drenched. He was stronger than this. He could manage this much, at least.

“That is probably the sexiest thing I have ever seen,” Hux said in awe.

“You are truly perverse, General Hux,” Kylo gritted between his teeth.

“I am aware. Does it make it more or less perverse that you’re indulging me?”

“What can I say? I want to please you, too.” Kylo slowly, carefully leaned over to press a soft kiss on Hux’s lips. There was also the selfish feeling of relief that Kylo got out of this, so it wasn’t purely for Hux. But his reactions certainly made it worthwhile.

Hux slid his hand up from Ren’s knee to his crotch. His hand brushed against Kylo’s as he kneeled in front of Kylo to kiss him. He rubbed the inside of his thigh while his thumb ran over the growing wet patch on his trousers. With his other hand, he pulled at his jacket clasps until they fell loose and he could shed the layer. He tossed it over towards his closet in hopes of keeping it from getting damaged. His trousers suffered the same fate, leaving him in standard issue First Order boxers and t-shirt.

After he sat back down on the floor, he pulled Kylo over to his lap again. Kylo tried to close his legs as much as he could with Hux’s waist in the way while Hux ran his hands along Kylo’s sides.

“One to ten, how bad is your need?” Hux asked with his chin against Kylo’s chest, eyes cast upwards towards his face.

“Eight. Oh! Nine, definitely nine,” Kylo groaned once again. He felt a small trickle as Hux’s tickled his side unknowingly. This could certainly be a practice in self-control. Ren doesn’t think he ever had such a difficult time as he was cutting off any starting flow.

He doesn’t know if Hux could feel it soak through Ren’s pants onto Hux’s bare thighs, but Kylo definitely felt the stream running down his leg and pooling by his knee. He couldn’t help thinking about how euphoric it would be just to _let go_.

“I want to try something,” Hux murmured with a punctuated kiss to Kylo’s clothed chest.

“Hmm?” Kylo patted his head encouragingly.

“Could I blow you?” Hux asked, his cheeks pink and his teeth holding his bottom lip nervously.

“Now?” Kylo asked in disbelief.

Hux nodded minutely. “I just…could you control yourself enough for that?”

“I mean, I can try? I can’t make any promises, Hux.”

“All I ask is you try to stop me before it happens. The idea of swallowing it isn’t appealing at all.”

Ren nodded and slowly shifted into a sitting position on the floor, his legs opened wide, much to his disliking. Hux pulled the waistband to Ren’s trousers down. The cold air made Kylo tense, but that was quickly solved by Hux’s mouth taking him in.

“Oh, _Stars_ , Hux. I don’t know about this.” It felt absolutely fantastic to have Hux’s mouth on his cock, but he was remarkably afraid of leaking by accident. Yet, the soft pats on Ren’s legs seemed to serve as encouragement. A soft thought of _’I trust you’_ kept him from pushing Hux off entirely.

The slow strokes of Hux’s tongue brought him to full attention. His body was tensed tighter than he ever remembered doing so. He didn’t want even a drop to pass into Hux.

So, when Ren felt the intense wave of desperation crash over him, he pushed Hux off mid-stroke. His cock dripped a mixture of pre-come and urine onto the floor. Hux wiped his mouth with the back of his hand with a hint of a smile.

“Good, very good,” he praised with a pat to Ren’s leg. He went back down on Ren, tasting the faint bitter taste of pre-come and possibly urine. He had gotten into a rhythm when Ren pulled him off again with a whimper. His cock spurted onto the floor, just in front of Hux. Kylo’s body was damp with perspiration mostly from the effort of holding back.

“I don’t think I can come,” Ren admitted between pants. Hux replaced his lips on Ren’s cock and his soothing hand on Ren’s leg. “Oh, Force, I want to though.” Kylo tightened his grip on Hux’s shoulders, massaging him through the shirt. The next spurt came with little warning. Kylo was barely able to push Hux off in time before hitting his shirt. It was much too close to Hux’s face to be comfortable. Both Ren and Hux agreed that was a boundary they weren’t willing to cross that night.

“I’m impressed at your self-control, Kylo Ren,” Hux praised as Kylo, who had his pants done back up, straddled over Hux’s lap again.

“You just like testing limits, General. Oh, fuck, nine and a half, Hux.”

“Just a little bit more,” Hux _did not_ beg. Ren was shifting from knee to knee above him and the fidgeting against him was just as arousing as the sensation of rubbing against the wet fabric of his crotch area.

“I don’t know…” Kylo groaned as he felt a heavy stream make its way through the fabric of the pants onto the floor between Hux’s thighs. “How much longer you have.” Kylo grinned again. “Maybe if I let some out, I can last longer.”

“You should,” Hux murmured against Kylo’s shoulder eagerly. Kylo braced his arms around Hux’s shoulders and almost immediately felt the relief he had been looking for this entire time. With a hard, passionate kiss to Hux’s lips, he used every bit of will he had to stop the heavy, steady stream. It took a couple seconds, but it dribbled to a stop only after they were soaked.

Ren shook his head in feigned distress. “It made it worse!” he complained loudly. Hux pulled his wet boxers down just enough to take hold of his cock and rub it against the wet fabric between Kylo’s legs.

“Do you like this?” Kylo demanded to know with a look down to his flushed general, once again rutting against him.

“Yes!” Hux moaned without any hint of shame. Oh, _that_ was the tone that made Kylo absolutely lose it. The passion and desire, the absolute, pure _lust_ of Hux’s tone was what Kylo lived to hear. Oh, he might just be able to come with Hux talking like that.

“You’re so…warm,” Hux continued to moan as if Ren had broken some sort of barrier in Hux’s mind. “Fuck, Ren, you’re messy.”

Ren pushed him onto his back, his hips rocking against Hux’s lap and his cock grinding against the front of Ren’s trousers. With each thrust forward, Ren could feel a fresh spurt wetting his pants, and in turn, Hux’s boxers and shirt. He didn’t seem to have any complaints. Eventually the quick spurts blurred together until Ren fell forward onto shaky arms, moaning as he finally let go completely. Three hours’ worth began to form a puddle underneath them as Hux grasped his cock to stroke himself through his orgasm. Ren didn’t even notice how it painted the front of his black slacks with how sodden he already was.

He barely waited for the torrent to end before he slipped the waistband to his pants down and began furiously stroking his sensitive cock. It didn’t take long at all until he was spilling onto a dazed Hux beneath him and collapsing onto his back next to him.

“I might get addicted to seeing you so shamelessly horny,” Ren murmured with a grin. Both of their chests were heaving with each breath they took. Ren, as much as he loved fucking the general and feeling his orgasm around him, he wasn’t able to recall the last time he had had such an intense orgasm.

“You’re absolutely beautiful,” Ren said softly.

“How do you do that?” Hux turned his head towards Kylo.

“Do what?”

Hux dropped his gaze to the wet floor between them then looked over to Kylo. “How can you be so nonchalant about this?”

Ren sat up and shrugged. “You look so lost in pleasure when you finally let go.” Hux found himself blushing because of Ren’s phrasing. “It makes it more enjoyable.” Kylo groaned as he lifted his exhausted body up to a standing position. He offered his hand to Hux. “How about we get cleaned up then talk about it?”

Hux took his hand and let Kylo pull him up. He felt slightly nauseous at the sensation of Ren’s urine dripping down his bare legs and back into the slightly yellow puddle on the floor. With a soft kiss to Hux’s mouth, Ren pushed Hux’s boxers off his hips. His shirt was next.

“What are you doing?” Hux asked as he lifted his arms in compliance.

“Containment. Wouldn’t want to drip all over your rooms.” Kylo began pulling at his own clothing. His shirt was mostly dry, but he left it with Hux’s clothing on the floor as he pulled Hux towards the refresher. Hux hoped no one would notice him requesting yet another cleaning droid. He was sure it was going to become a habit, one he couldn’t find himself to complain about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters going to be a lot of talking about what Hux wants out of this arrangement and boundary-setting, I think.


	4. Chapter 4

Within an hour, they were sitting back at Hux’s desk and finishing their forgotten dinners as if nothing had happened. They ate in silence; Ren wanted to wait until they had finished eating before he mentioned anything that may upset Hux.

Ren pulled Hux over to sit on his bed. He tried kissing him to loosen him up. He rested his hand on Hux’s knee with a final last kiss.

“What do you have in mind when it comes to…let’s say playing? I don’t want to cross a line you don’t want to.”

“I didn’t think I’d like anything _on_ me, but clearly that’s not an issue. Just not above the chest, I suppose. I’m really not interested in _drinking_ anything.”

Ren nodded. “Understood. Would you want to reverse the roles at any point?”

“I…I wouldn’t be against it. I’ve never really thought about that. It was more about watching than playing along.”

Kylo found himself smiling. “I’m more of a _hands-on_ kind of person,” he said with a squeeze to Hux’s knee. “Is there anything else you’re not particularly open to? Or something you want to happen?”

“You looked pleasant while I was, shall I say, going down on you?”

Ren snorted. “Hux, it’s fine to say I looked sexy while you blew me.”

“The control you expressed…” Hux murmured with a light pink flush across his cheeks.

“We can try that again. That was rather enjoyable. I just don’t want to accidentally cross a line.”

“I appreciate that.”

“You also mentioned something about fucking me? I would definitely like that, if you would. Truly, Hux, anything you want, it’s yours.” Ren snaked his fingers along Hux’s neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. Kylo watched the light blush turn into a full-blown, dark scarlet blush that spread to his ears with a smile.

“I—Yes, if you’re okay with that. Leave it to you to be okay with almost anything. How are you not disgusted? Most people…”

Kylo nodded. Most people talked in hushed whispers regarding certain sexual kinks. Those whispers probably never made it to Hux’s ears, given his family’s reputation. He had probably heard everyone disregarding watersports with a disgusted face and tone. He’d been shamed into keeping it to himself, fearing his partner would never look at him as a decent human being again.

Kylo, on the other hand, while it hadn’t appealed to him much before, knew better than to dismiss it so quickly. He’d never tried anything like this before, had no desire to. But it was rather enjoyable with Hux. Had he been more conservative like those around him, he never would have realized that. If Hux had a hard time giving into the pleasure of such acts, Kylo would happily help him along.

“I’m not most people, Armitage,” Kylo said gently. His thumb ran forward and back over the spot above Hux’s knee. “Sex isn’t meant to be clean. Between sweat, pre-ejaculate, semen, it’s just another normal bodily fluid, honestly. Besides,” Kylo rested his head on Hux’s shoulder, “your reactions make it so much enjoyable.”

“Are you just a lustful creature by nature?”

“Perhaps.” Ren pressed a soft kiss to Hux’s neck. “Perhaps it’s just you that brings it out.” Kylo shifted to push Hux further back on the bed and straddle his lap.

“Somehow, I doubt that.” Hux’s lips were immediately caught in a kiss. Kylo put a hand through his hair with a quiet sigh.

“How about this,” Kylo leaned back to say. Hux rested his chin on Kylo’s chest and looked up at him, his hands resting pleasantly on Kylo’s backside. “On days you want to play with me, you’ll give me water bottles every hour, like you have been, starting at breakfast? I reserve the right to do the same to you when I want to play with you. I think you’d look so pretty with an embarrassed blush.” Kylo kissed Hux, unable to contain his excitement.

“As long as you don’t do it too much.”

“I will do so sparingly, General. But that means, no more water bottles on the other days. I really would like to be able to sleep through the night without getting up to piss three times.”

“You fidget a lot. I don’t think anyone noticed.”

“You did.”

“I was looking for it.”

“Why, General! I didn’t realize I was such an appealing sight!” Kylo laughed with another soft kiss to Hux’s lips. “What else did you notice?”

“You roll your shoulders a lot, possibly a distraction. I bet you’re flushed under your mask. Your foot also taps occasionally. You don’t grab yourself, not in public, but I’m sure you do when you’re alone.”

“Speculation, you’ve thought about this more than you admitted.”

“What do you expect? I’ve been handing you bottles for the last two weeks. I’ve had a lot of time to analyze your behavior.”

“I’m flattered, Armitage,” Ren smirked in reaction to feeling Hux swelling beneath him. “What else?”

“You fiddle with your belt. You pull on it as if it’s too tight around your middle. You want to loosen it, but don’t want to cause attention. I can’t tell much else. You keep yourself under too many heavy layers.”

“I’m impressed you noticed all of that.”

“I know what to look for.”

Kylo took Hux’s face in both hands and kissed him again with a soft hum. He rocked his body down against the erection below him until Hux had to break the kiss to breathe.

“Lustful creature,” Hux’s voice devolved into a moan as Kylo’s fingers tugged on the hem of his thin undershirt.

“You love it. Turn around.” Kylo couldn’t help smacking Hux’s clothed ass playfully as he did so.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, it's Hux's turn to be on the desperate end. Kylo rather enjoys seeing his lovely general so vulnerable. Hux does have to admit, with Ren gazing at him like that, being desperate isn't half bad.

Things had returned to normal, much to Kylo’s relief. It was so nice to be able to sit through a three-hour meeting _and_ a meeting with Snoke without having to excuse himself at least twice. They both let a week go by without even touching on the subject, but their quick encounters had mostly turned into late night affairs in private quarters that lasted several rounds. These passionate moments were followed by almost _tender_ moments of Kylo clinging to Hux while he slept. Hux couldn’t find it in him to care much; he blamed the exhaustion Kylo and his insatiable hunger had caused.

When they hit the two-week mark and Hux still hadn’t shown any interest, Kylo realized he may accept that Kylo was willing, but couldn’t seek him out for that just yet. So, Kylo took it upon himself to appear at the general’s door at breakfast with one of the 20-ounce water bottles he had come to know so well.

Hux’s cheeks reddened, but he took the bottle and closed the door in Kylo’s face. Kylo left with a smile hidden behind his mask.

While Kylo would have loved to personally deliver the bottles every hour himself, he had other business to attend to. Instead, he used his Force powers to have one of Hux’s subordinates do it for him, making certain to wipe their memory of it, just in case.

He, also, would have loved to be around to watch Hux’s frustration hit at about 1200, when the refresher trips would begin to interrupt his work. He didn’t have any meetings today, Kylo made sure. He didn’t want to blatantly torture him in front of his subordinates just yet. They had plenty of time for that in the future.

At 1600, a couple hours before dinner, Kylo did check in on Hux in his office, water in hand for his dear general. He locked the door panel behind him and took his mask off as he sat across from Hux.

“Don’t smirk at me,” Hux said without even a glance up from his datapad.

“I wasn’t, General.”

“I’m sure you’re pleased with your revenge.”

“You see it as revenge?”

“In some sense, isn’t it?” Hux finally lowered his datapad to look at Kylo. He didn’t seem upset or mad, just resigned and tense.

“I suppose you would see it as such. I just came to check on you, General. Make sure you’re keeping up on your end. I shall be joining you in your quarters for dinner tonight.”

Hux merely nodded as Kylo set the bottle in front of him then made his exit.

 

By the time Hux finally got off shift and made his way back to his rooms, he could feel the telling throb of his bladder. The last two bottles were pressing down on him now. He just hoped he wasn’t too flushed as he walked down the corridors to his room.

As expected, Kylo was already there, dressed down into his civilian clothing. Hux hung his overcoat up and sat in his desk chair. His legs crossed as he leaned over to begin eating without a word. Kylo did the same, but Hux could feel his gaze never leaving him.

Hux tried to be less obvious about his need than Kylo had been. He had a feeling the flush gave him away, but he could keep from fidgeting like a child.

“How was your day, General?” Kylo asked, breaking the tense silence.

“Fine,” Hux murmured curtly. “Yours?”

“An average day.” Kylo glanced at the chronopiece on Hux’s desk. “Oh, by the way, your last one for the day,” he grabbed the clear bottle from beside him on the floor and slid it over to Hux who looked at the bottle wearily.

“I can’t, Kylo,” Hux whispered. His legs pressed tighter against one another just at the thought of any more liquid.

“Nonsense, General. You’ve been doing so well. Besides, if you can get through that entire bottle, you’re free to use the ‘fresher.”

At the hope of not having to ruin his trousers, he quickly grabbed the bottle and forced down a couple sips. He tried not to imagine it going straight to his already strained bladder. He could do this; it was just 20 ounces. He could manage that much.

About halfway through, he realized he would not be able to do this. Between his full stomach and his full bladder, he couldn’t down the water fast enough without feeling sick to his stomach. In the time it took to wait for his stomach to settle, he could feel himself beginning to fidget, to sway from side-to-side in his seat to alleviate the feeling of fullness.

“That’s not fair!” Hux argued as he slammed the bottle back down on the desk. His face felt hot and he was using most of his will not to grab at his groin. “You should have let me before dinner.”

Kylo merely shrugged. “That’s not how it works, General. You don’t get to choose the rules now.”

In defiance, Hux tried drinking more. He didn’t get very far before he gave in and shoved both hands between his thighs.

Kylo had a predatory smirk on his face. “Stars, Hux, you weren’t kidding. It’s rather erotic to see you so _desperate_.”

“I hate you. I hate you so much, Kylo Ren.” Had there been any one else there, Hux wouldn’t be rocking back and forth while he trembled.

“Perhaps you shouldn’t be in your desk chair. You wouldn’t want to soil the chair.”

“I don’t want to get up.”

“Suit yourself, General. Just remember that it was your choice when you go to sit in the sullied chair tomorrow.”

With a sound that was definitely _not_ a _whine_ , Hux brought himself to stand and walk to the open area that they had ‘played’ in weeks ago. Instantly, Kylo was behind him, sliding his hands slowly down Hux’s arms, to his crotch, where he slipped a hand against the front of Hux’s pants. Hux grabbed at Kylo’s forearm while Kylo squeezed his half-hard cock. Hux melted back against him.

“I’m impressed,” Kylo murmured. His hand slipped into Hux’s pants to grip him more directly. “Not even a drop.”

“Some of us have excellent self-control.”

“For now. You’ll give in,” Kylo said in a sure voice.

“Not if I can finish the other bottle,” Hux remembered and pushed himself away from Kylo. It was a rather unfortunate accident that Hux’s trembling hand knocked it over onto the floor where the rest of the contents spilled out.

“No!” Hux cried out.

“It’s okay.” Kylo grabbed onto Hux and brought him against his chest. He didn’t embrace him too much, fearful he’d squeeze him too hard, but held him still as he tried hitting Kylo’s chest. He pressed soft kisses on Hux’s face until he reached his lips. “You really don’t have to force yourself.”

“You’ll let me go?”

“Of course, General. I can’t keep you from doing as you will.”

Hux pushed himself from Kylo and turned towards his refresher. Kylo was quick to grab his wrist and pull him back.

“Not in there though.”

“But!”

“Where would the fun in that be?” Kylo slipped his hand back into Hux’s pants, pleased to feel the front of his undergarments were somewhat damp and warm. “Hmm, a nice slip in that ironclad control of yours, General.”

“It was from the bottle! It spilled on me.”

“Of course,” Kylo nodded in feigned belief. The darkened blush revealed Hux’s lie, but Kylo didn’t say anything about it. Instead, he just stroked Hux’s cock to a full erection. As he continued stroking him, Hux felt his control slipping with each pass of his hand. He hoped Kylo hadn’t felt the drops falling from the head of his cock down his shaft then into the fabric of his boxers. Kylo felt the occasional bead of pre-come mixed with urine slide over his hand.

“Stop,” Hux gasped out as he pulled Kylo’s hand out.

“If I’m not allowed to touch, neither are you.” Kylo pulled on Hux’s wrist.

“That’s not fair.”

“No, I don’t suppose it is. Although, neither is making you remove your pants.”

“Kylo!” Hux complained as Kylo dropped to his knees in front of Hux. He began pulling at the zippers on Hux’s boots, his face too close to Hux’s crotch, testing him.

“I want to see you, Hux,” Kylo explained as he pulled the first boot off. “Besides, I don’t think you want to completely mess up your uniform. That just isn’t in your character.” He pulled off the second boot and reached up to finish undoing the clasps on his pants.

Once Kylo had removed his trousers, he pulled Hux down to his knees. Kylo watched in fascination as Hux’s cock leaked at the tip, wetting the fabric for just a second, before his boxers soaked up almost every drop.

“You won’t last much longer, will you?” Kylo asked as he pulled Hux into his lap. Hux shook his head.

“You don’t want me on your lap,” Hux said, his voice laced with shame. Kylo ran his hand along the tent in Hux’s boxers, now well past the point of ‘damp.’ Any more would drip through the soaked fabric onto Kylo.

“You don’t get to tell me what I do and don’t want, General Hux. I’m old enough to decide for myself.” Kylo’s strong arms pulled Hux down onto his lap, a leg on either side of his lap and Hux’s groin against his lower abdomen. The force of pulling them together made Hux cringe as more escaped him, soaking in not only to his already soaked boxers, but into Kylo’s dry shirt.

“Besides, if, and I do mean _if_ , I decide I don’t like it, we just won’t do it again. Isn’t that how this arrangement works?” Kylo brought Hux’s hands behind his own back. It was very similar to the parade rest Hux usually stood in, if not for the fact he was kneeling over Ren’s lap. When Kylo’s hands fell away, he found he still couldn’t move his hands. “You’re going to stay just like that. Oh, you are truly a sight to behold,” Kylo’s voice held only genuine awe. “I’m going to watch as you are slowly brought to ruin.” Kylo’s predatory smile brought about a shiver down Hux’s spine.

While he waited, Kylo ran his hands along Hux’s body, avoiding his abdomen and groin. He’d murmur what were supposed to be sweet praises almost lovingly. Slowly, just as Ren had said, Hux lost the will to fight the urge, his muscles just weren’t willing anymore. What started out as a small trickle led to a flood between them and under Ren. Hux was just so tired of holding, he could only sigh in relief and slight arousal.

“Good,” Ren mumbled into a kiss to Hux’s neck. “That’s good, General.” He rubbed Hux’s lower back as if that would comfort him. “Let it all out. Every last drop.”

As if Hux had any choice in the matter. He couldn’t force his muscles to cooperate anymore; there would be no stopping, not until he was empty.

His hands were still bound behind him when Kylo reached for the waistband of his boxers. Hux tried to voice his protest, but Ren didn’t listen. He pulled Hux’s still leaking cock from his boxers and began to stroke him slowly. When the stream diminished to the last few drops, Ren freed his own erection and began stroking them together, bringing them to a quick completion.

With Ren’s climax, Hux could feel the bond around his wrists breaking away as Ren’s concentration faded. By the last spurt, he had broken completely free of the Force around his wrists.

Just like prior encounters, they stripped and made for the refresher before they had even caught their breath. While Kylo would have bene okay with at least enjoying the bliss of such a release, Hux just couldn’t sit still, not while soaked. Although, it did make Ren curious how long Hux _would_ be able to deal with such a mess if he hadn’t had the release. A horny Hux was a lot less shameless than ordinary General Hux. Perhaps he would test that one day, when they became more comfortable with such sessions.

For now, all Kylo could do was snuggle into his warm, clean partner under his covers to get some well-deserved rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long this particular fic is going to be, but I do plan on writing a couple more chapters. There will definitely be more omo stuff under this name, you've been warned and/or informed.


End file.
